A Wedding Plan
by TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome
Summary: Luna loves Harry,Harry loves Luna, Ginny loves no one so why are Harry and Ginny getting married


e's getting married today the man I love to my best friend why did I let this happen? I've loved since my fourth year at Hogwarts while she was off with boys she ever liked I was always there for him I always will be. But I'm not the jealous type I believe that if you love someone you should let them go, if he's happy I'm happy. Or at least I'll try to be happy. I'll suck it up I'll smile I'll be the maid of honour I'll be there for him if the fight I'll be there to babysit the kids I'll always be there just a small addition to the family not a Potter but as good as.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked me

"Oh yes I'm fine" I said smiling a small smile. We were both in pale pink spaghetti strap dresses waiting for the bride to put her dress on

"I know you love him" she said. I thought I had it so well hidden but of course Hermione Granger figured it out the brightest witch of our age. I bet the hat had trouble placing her in Gryffindor. "And I don' think he should be with her, the only thing they really have in common is Quidditch and me you and Ron. It will all end in disaster, Ron and Nevil are talking to him now hopefully it will work and by the end of the night it will be you and him"

"Hermione, he loves her she loves him, yes I'm upset but I'm not going to do anything about it, it's his life and it's up to him how he spends it" I said putting some slides in my hair

"Yes but we're his friends we're here to stop him making stupid decisions" Hermione said sitting down in the arm chair in front of the mirror.

"Hermione, Luna" Ginny said walking out of the bathroom. She was breathtaking she was wearing a white strapless dress that hugged her body and flowed out at mid waist her red hair was pinned up in an elegant bun a few strands hanging lose making her look even more beautiful and elegant.

"Yes Gin" I said smiling at her

"I don't want to do this, I'm only doing it for mum she said I should, she said I should marry him so he's part of the family officially but I can't he thinks I love him but I don't, what do I do?" she asked tears of fear welling up in her eyes

"Just say no" Hermione said "Harry feels the same way Gin"

"Can I come in?" a man asked at the door

"Yes Ron" Hermione said going to open the door

"What's going on?" he asked the plan isn't going to work if she doesn't come out" Ron said frustrated

"What plan?" Ginny asked

"You know the one where you and Harry get married" he said trying to cover up his mistake

"Ron it's okay, she doesn't want to marry him" I said "what is the plan anyway?"

"You'll see" Ron said "any way you three ready because we're going now"

"Yeah let's get this show on the road" Ginny said

Walking down to the alter where Harry was standing I almost felt like I was the going the feeling was perfect I've never felt so happy in all my life of course as soon as the priest started talking and I stood next to Ginny all the happiness was gone

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in holey matrimony Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. If anyone had any objections please speak now or forever hold your will"

"I do" Nevil said standing up

"I do" George said

"I do" Ron said

"I do" Hermione said

"I do"

"I do"

"I do"

"I do"

It went on until half of the crowd was standing up

"What! This is outrageous they love each other and you are all their friends why won't you let them be happy!" Mrs Weasley screeched

"I love her more like a sister to tell the truth Mrs Weasley" Harry said

"And he's like my brother, I don't need to marry him to make him family he already is" Ginny said

"Well who do you love then?" Mrs Weasley asked shocked

"No one I'm just our of school mum I want to live a little" Ginny said stepping down from the alter

"Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked getting distressed now

"Luna" he said. Luna, Luna that's me. Me Harry freaking' Potter loves me. Loony Lovegood. I've never felt so happy I could feel a huge smile spread across my face. I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't give a nargel Harry Potter loves me.

"Well we can't let a good wedding go to waste now can we?" George said

"What do you think?" Harry asked me. He was asking me to marry him the wedding was already ready I wouldn't have said no if saying yes would kill me

"Yes" I said smiling me

"So we're going ahead with the wedding now?" the priest asked

"Yes but it's Luna Lovegood not Ginny Weasley" Ginny said

"Right" he said

The after party was defiantly the best me and Harry were finally together and Ginny was finally free

"So Mrs Potter honeymoon where are we going?" harry asked as we twirled around on the dance floor

"Well Mr Potter I don't mind" I said giggling

"Somewhere warm?"

"Or cold, we've got to keep warm somehow I said pecking him on the lips for the thousandth time that night.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too"

**Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
